


The Decision

by theresidentartichoke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaoi baby, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresidentartichoke/pseuds/theresidentartichoke
Summary: We need you back on the team. Oikawa felt his knees grow weak at those words. But he had Iwa-chan and their baby and Oikawa loved his family so much. Maybe his husband can help him decide?





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this on tumblr before and I just wanted to put my stories here :)

We need you back on the team.

Oikawa felt his knees grow weak at those words. He held his daughter closer to him and gripped his phone tightly. The baby fussed at the way her father squished her little face to his chest and so Oikawa had to adjust her with one hand, while still keeping the phone to his ear.

Admitedly, only a few words struck out to him. His entire world was spinning so hard that it became difficult to comprehend the whole phone call.

Volleyball.

Olympics.

And most importantly...

We need you back.

After probably several minutes of talking like an idiot, he said that he'd think about it. There was regret that loomed over him. It wasn't entirely there yet but he could see it, like dark rain clouds. 

He wanted to. God knows how he wanted to accept the offer. But when he looked down at little Hanako's pretty face, he knew he couldn't. She needed him.

That afternoon, he sat in the living room and played with her, trying so hard not to think of the phone call. The door opened and in came Iwaizumi, looking very exhausted. He looked at him and smiled and he smiled back, the tiredness from working all day magically disappearing.

"Iwa-chan! You're back!" He carefully lifted their daughter into his arms and brought her over to Iwaizumi. "Papa's back, Hana-chan."

The baby blinked and looked up. When she saw Iwaizumi, she reached out for him and he lifted her up in the air, giggles filling the air, before kissing her forehead. "Hanako, how are you? Daddy wasn't an idiot today, was he?" Iwaizumi said, earning a pout from his husband.

"You are so mean. Papa's so mean to me."

"Just kidding," He said, kissing his cheek. "How was your day with the princess?"

"I think I should be asking you that. My poor Iwa-chan, working so hard, saving dying people."

Iwaizumi told him about his day, which was normal. They did that everyday. He'd come home from work and then spend time with his family, while talking about his day at the hospital. Sometimes, he told him funny stories about his patients or occassionally, patients he lost. 

But still, in his mind was the phone call. It came to the point that he was mentally listing all the pros and the cons of taking the offer while talking to Iwaizumi.

Pro: That means more money for their family

Con: They didn't really need the money.

Pro: It would make him famous again.

Con: His fame wouldn't be good for his small daughter.

Pro: Volleyball makes Oikawa happy.

Con: No one will take care of Hanako. Hanako makes Oikawa even happier.

The mental list went on and on until Iwaizumi snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hey Trashkawa, still listening?"

"Of course Iwa-chan. Go on."

Iwaizumi frowned at him. "Alright. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said putting on a wide smile. He didn't even know why he even bothered lying to his husband when Iwaizumi knew all about him.

"Lies. Now tell me what happened. Did Hanako kick you again? For the last time, the baby doesn't hate you. She's just practicing her-"

"She didn't," he cut him off. "I got a call today."

He told him about the phone call and what he was being offered. His hand nervously played with the baby's little toes. When he was done speaking, Iwaizumi smiled at him.

"That's amazing! Wow...I can't believe you're going to be playing again. And at the Olympics!"

"Iwa-chan..." He took Iwaizumi's free hand. "I-I can't do it."

"What? Why not? You're the best setter in all of Japan, possibly the whole world!"

"Iwa-chan, the reason is the cute baby that's drooling on your chest."

Iwaizumi looked down at Hanako and she gave him a toothless grin. That was the moment he understood Oikawa's problem. The reason Oikawa retired in the first place was to raise Hanako. He didn't want to hire someone to take care of their child and their families were all the way in Miyagi, so very far away from Iwaizumi's workplace.

"I see..." Iwaizumi stared down on the floor. "I-I could resign so-"

"Hajime." The matter became more serious as Oikawa said Iwaizumi's name. "I can't let you do that. You studied so long for this. You're finally a doctor."

"I'll always be a doctor. But this is a once in lifetime opportunity. This is your dream, right? You've told me so many times before that you wanted to be an Olympian."

Guilt started swirling inside him. Why was it that it was always him and never Iwaizumi who had his way? High school, Iwaizumi wanted to be the captain but that role went to Oikawa. College, Iwaizumi wanted to live in the dormitories at his school but Oikawa got him to rent an expensive apartment with him that was further away from his university. Iwaizumi didn't even want a baby but Oikawa convinced him that they should adopt and here they were, both very much in love with their daughter.

"Tooru." He heard him say his name but it was distant.

It was always Iwaizumi who kept sacrificing. Who did everything to give Oikawa what he wants because Oikawa's just a spoiled brat who's so used to getting his way. Why hasn't he left him yet?

"Tooru," he repeated.

"Wha...?"

"I'm so proud of you.

When Hajime says words like that, all the bad stuff and the insecirities go away. He hugged Oikawa with one arm and kissed his lips. In that moment, sharing a hug with his family, he knew what he was going to do.

He hoped the other teams were ready for him.


End file.
